


Birthday

by mocorin



Series: Baby S.S. [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocorin/pseuds/mocorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was missing! Nino was very depressed when he knew his baby was gone. But was Sho really missing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

  
Another beautiful day greeted the men in Sho's apartment. The warm light of the sun hit the figures in Sho's king size bed. Last night was Ohno's and Nino's turn to sleep with the little guy. Nino was the first one who stirred from his sleep as the warm sunlight his face. As if it was his habit, he rolled his body and started to search the warmth from the little guy he loved with eyes closed. He tapped the middle of the bed lightly where the little guy slept last night.  
It was kind of strange. He couldn't feel the warm figure as usual. No light snore, no fluffy hair that usually nuzzled his neck. He could only feel the cold pillow and the rusty old man who was still sleeping soundly.   
Nino started to feel cold sweat on his neck. He couldn't find baby Sho anywhere in his bed! He started to panic and threw away the blanket that was covered them. He thought Sho-chan would hide inside the blanket to surprise him. But he found nothing. He threw the pillows to the floor, expecting Sho buried himself under them. But there was still no sign of the baby. There was no way the baby could open the door. He remembered he had locked the door before they went to bed.   
  
"Sho-chan? Where are you? Please don't make me angry. Show yourself right now! Please, Sho-chan!"  
  
But there was no reply.  
  
"Sho-chan?! Where the hell are you?!"  
  
Nino felt his body trembling. He quickly shook the sleeping man in the bed and shouted with a trembling voice.  
  
"Leader! Wake up!! Leader!"  
  
The said man stirred from his sleep and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Hngg... What is it, Nino?"  
"Sho-chan is gone!"  
"What? Soba is gone?"   
"Not soba, old man! It's Sho-chan! The baby!"  
  
Ohno opened his eyes widely when Nino mentioned the baby. He immediately got out of the bed and started to pace around the room.  
  
"W-what? Sho-chan?! He was sleeping with us last night! I can still remember he was hugging my arm in the middle of the night! There's no way he can be gone! He must be somewhere in this room!"  
"But where?!"  
"Sshh... First we have to calm down... Did you lock the door last night?"  
  
Nino just nodded as a reply. He couldn't voice his thought anymore. He was too shocked at the fact his baby was gone.  
Ohno who stayed calm, checked the door to make sure it was locked. But it wasn't. The door was unlocked. Somebody might enter the room while they were sleeping.  
Nino gasped and his body stiffened as Ohno told him the door wasn't locked.   
  
"Are you sure you locked the door, Nino?"  
"I... Of course!"  
"Do you think Sho-chan can unlock the door with the height like that?"  
"M-maybe..."  
"Calm down, Nino. We'll find him soon. Let's search for the other room and wake the others"  
  
Ohno patted Nino's back to give him assurance. Even though Ohno looked calm, he was afraid something happened to the baby also. He started to duck to see if Sho was hiding under the bed. But there was still no sign of the baby. Sho wouldn't want to make his uncles panic, right? He's not that kind of baby. He knew Sho well enough.  
He searched in the kitchen, living room, study room, bathroom. But he found nothing. There's no way the baby could get out of the apartment.  
Even if he was, the baby wasn't familiar around this area yet. It might be dangerous for the baby!  
  
"Have you found him?"  
  
Nino asked by the door of the spare room. Jun and Aiba who followed Nino from behind, looked very pale. Ohno was sure Nino had told him about the situation.   
  
Ohno shook his head to reply Nino's question. Nino felt his limbs were weak. He broke down and started to sob, hands covering his face.  
  
"No... No... Sho-chan..."  
  
Nino looked smaller in this state. He couldn't control his tears anymore. The others felt sorry for the small guy. It must be hard for Nino. They knew Nino was the one who cared Sho-chan the most among them. Aiba crouched down and wrapped his arms around the crying figure.   
  
"We'll find him, Nino. We'll find him"  
  
Nino was too sad to notice the secret glance between the two guys behind him.    
  
***  
  
It was noon already; Nino felt his energy was drained. While the others were busy searching for the baby, he just sat on Sho's couch blankly. He had never felt lost like this before. It's even worse than being left by his girlfriend.   
Aiba was the one who approached him first. He gave Nino a glass of water to drink.  
  
"Are you okay, Nino? You haven't eaten your breakfast since this morning. Here, at least drink some water. I don't want to see you dying of dehydration"  
"Thanks, Aiba. How could you be so calm when Sho-chan is missing..."  
"If we're all devastated like you, how can we find Sho-chan?"  
  
Nino stared at the now empty glass in his hands. Staying here won't solve the problem, he thought. He put the glass on the table and got up.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a click from door. Nino expecting Jun and Ohno brought his precious baby back. They just came back from the neighbors, asking if they had seen their baby.   
  
"Jun! Leader! How's it?! Did you get any information?!"  
  
Jun and Ohno who were still putting off their shoes, just shook their heads.   
Nino's face went pale. He thought he gained his energy back, but now he felt weak again. He slumped his body to the couch again and started to cry.   
  
"Where the hell are you, Sho-chan?!"  
  
He cried as he buried his face in the couch. Ohno went to Nino's side and tried to calm him down. He pulled Nino into his arms and put Nino's head on his shoulder, letting him to cry on his shoulder. Ohno patted his back gently.  
As Aiba saw this scene, he immediately dragged Jun to the kitchen.  
  
"Jun, I think it's enough. I can't see Nino in this state anymore"  
"So our plan worked well, huh. Thank goodness we didn't tell Leader for this. He's bad at lying. So should we head to see Sho-chan now?"  
"Yep! I can't wait to see him and give surprise to Nino!"  
"Well, let's go then. But don't tell Nino where we are going. Just tell him we're going to find someone who might know where Sho-chan is. Don't ruin our plan!"  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
***  
  
The two men were still hugging each other when Jun and Aiba entered the living room. Aiba slowly reached the two sad forms and squeezed himself between them. He put his arms around their shoulders.  
  
“Let’s go find Sho!”  
“How?” Nino asked as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hamburger hand.   
“Just come along! Let’s go! You too, Leader!”   
  
Aiba dragged both men by their wrists into the parking lot and entered Jun’s car. Aiba helped the confused men to buckle themselves. Jun who was the last entered the car, sat on the driver’s seat while Aiba sat on the passenger seat beside Jun.   
  
“Where are we going, Jun?” Nino asked curiously while Ohno stayed silent as usual.  
“Somewhere”  
“Eh?”  
“Just stay there quietly and wiped your face already. You look horrible! Sho-chan might run away when he sees you like that”  
  
Jun ignited the car and drove them somewhere. Nino eyed Ohno who was already fast asleep beside him. The man could sleep anywhere, Nino thought. How he envy the said man. He couldn’t even close his eyes to rest. He kept fidgeting in his seat, still worried about Sho.  
After half an hour drive, Jun stopped the car in front of a familiar house. But Nino couldn’t remember whose house that was. When the engine was stopped, Ohno groaned and finally awake. All the men hopped out of the car then Jun led them to the front door. Nino just stared at the house curiously. He was sure he had been into that house before.   
  
After Jun pressed the bell, Nino heard a familiar voice and footsteps from the house. Soon, a cute girl opened the door and greeted them. She was their friends Jun’s best friend’s wife, Oguri Yu. She looked stunning with white spaghetti strap dress. She welcomed the men and let them in. The house looked so dark. Nino was the last one to enter the house. When they reached the living room, suddenly the light turned on. The living room was full of colorful balloons and there was a banner with messy handwriting that seemed like ‘Happy Birthday Kazu-papa’ to him.   
  
Then he heard a childish voice from behind.  
  
“Papaaaaaa!!”  
  
Nino immediately turned around and saw his baby boy running to him with arms opened.  Nino felt his eyes full of tears again when he saw the baby. He squatted and opened his arms, waiting for his baby.   
  
“Sho-chan, I missed you!!”  
  
Nino quickly hugged the baby and gave him butterfly kisses all over the baby’s face. The baby just giggled at Nino’s action and hugged him back.   
  
“Papa, why are you crying?” Baby Sho asked as he wiped the tears from Nino’s cheeks with his tiny hands.  
“I thought... I thought you’re in trouble. I thought I’ll never see Sho-chan again”  
“Sho-chan is here, papa”, the baby grinned, showing his baby teeth.  
“Yes, yes. I’m glad you’re safe. I’m happy to see you, Sho-chan. I thought you’re gone!”  
“Uncle Jun brought me here! He said today is papa’s birthday and Sho-chan has to give papa a surprise!”  
“W-what? Birthday?”  
  
“Today is June 17, silly. Your birthday!” Jun ruffled Nino’s hair who was still squatting, hugging the baby.   
“Sorry it was Jun’s and my idea to keep Sho-chan here in Shun’s house. We brought him early in the morning before you and Leader awake”, Aiba added.  
  
Nino loosened his hug and stared at the other members. He didn’t expect his friends preparing all of these just for his birthday. For him, birthday is an ordinary day. He rarely celebrated his birthdays and spent his birthday by working or playing games at home. They even involved the Oguris in it. Nino felt loved and he started to sob again like a kid. Sho-chan who saw his papa crying, quickly took his favorite toy and gave it to him.  
  
“Papa, don’t cry! Sho-chan gives this to papa. Papa musn’t cry”, Sho pouted, his eyes were teary as if he understood Nino’s feelings.  
“Papa is happy, Sho-chan”  
“Now, now. Stop the drama and let’s start the party!” Aiba turned the music on and got the birthday hats, forcefully put it on Nino’s head.   
  
After singing him happy birthday song, blowing candles, wishing birthday wishes, they ate happily. Sho-chan had not left Nino’s side since Nino’s arrival. He was glued to him like a kangaroo in its mother’s pouch. He even sat on Nino’s lap during dinner.   
  
It was Sho’s first party since he turned into a kid. He happily played the balloons with the uncles and auntie. The Oguris spoiled him too much by serving him candies and cakes. Nino smiled as he saw the baby playing around. He was glad he had Sho and friends like them.   
  
“Happy birthday again, Nino”, Ohno suddenly interrupted his thoughts.   
“Thanks Leader”  
“I can’ believe those two planned this and asked Shun for the party. They didn’t even tell me a thing!”  
“They didn’t? I thought you knew”  
“Nah, I thought Sho was missing. I felt my brain disfunctioning this morning. I worried to death, you know”  
“I-I thought... I was the only one...”  
“We all love Sho-chan, Nino. Of course we would get worried if something happened to him. Don’t forget that we all love you too even though you’re such a brat”, Ohno stuck his tongue out and joined the others playing with baby Sho.  
  
Nino felt very happy at Ohno’s words. He was glad he was in Arashi. He was glad he had friends like them. Then he saw his baby waving his tiny hands to him. He smiled at the baby and joined them.  
  
He closed the distance with the baby and ruffled baby’s fluffy hair.  
  
“Papa! Sho-chan wrote that for you! Happy birthday!” He pointed at the banner  with his short finger.  
  
Although the writing was messy, Nino was happy that Sho had given his effortfor him.   
  
“Thank you, Sho-chan! You’re so kind! Sho-chan since when you’ve been here?”  
“Urm... This morning...”  
“Have you been a good boy?”  
  
The baby stayed silent at Nino’s question.  
  
“He’s been crying like crazy ever since he arrived to our house” Shun answered.   
“He kept asking to meet you, he even begged us to send him home. He didn’t stop crying before we shoved him your magazines. It was hard to persuade him” Yu added.  
“Really, Sho-chan?”  
  
Baby Sho just nodded shyly.  
  
“But Uncle Jun called me! He said Sho-chan has to wait and make a gift for papa. Uncle Jun said it will make papa happy. So that’s my gift! Is papa happy?”  
“Of course! Though... Papa would be happier if Sho-chan kisses papa”  
“Papa will be happier?”  
“Yes! Sho-chan wants papa happy, right?” Nino smirked.  
“Un!”  
  
Sho leaned closer to kiss Nino’s cheek. But Nino quickly turned his head, made Sho’s lips landed on his lips.   
  
“Argh!!!” Aiba, Jun and Ohno screamed at the scene they saw.  
  
“Papa is very happy now!” Nino pecked Sho again on his lips, smiling.  
“NINO, YOU BRAT!” The others were jealous and ready to separate him from Sho-chan.  
  
That day, on Nino’s birthday, Sho’s first kiss had been stolen by the birthday boy. The poor baby didn’t understand why the uncles were very angry at his papa.


End file.
